Orgona
by KatieWR
Summary: Edward… Le a dombról a kis ösvényen, az ösvényen, amely talán egyszer visszavezeti az Ezredeshez…” Roy… Mert az orgonafa mindig Rá fogja emlékeztetni.” Shounen-ai. One-shot. Jó olvasást!


Orgona

Egy parkban ücsörgött. Tiszta, tavaszias idő volt. Zsebéből lassan előhúzta a maroknyi ezüstszínű zsebórát, és rápillantott. Egy óra múlva megy a vonatuk, van még ideje. De Alphonse jöhetne már.

Ahogy ezt elgondolta, kavicszörgés hallatszott, s tizenéves barnahajú fiú állt meg előtte. Bőröndje és kabátja a kezében, ingre volt vetkőzve. Kedvesen Rámosolygott.

- Meg fogsz így fázni, öltözz fel – tanácsolta neki.

- Nem fogok, Bátyó, meleg van – felelte Al, s lezuttyant mellé a padra.

- Aztán nézhetünk, ha belázasodsz – csóválta a fejét.

- De nem fogok! – tiltakozott hevesen. – Ugyan már, Ed, tényleg jó idő van, lazíts egy kicsit! – dőlt hátra, mosolya nem tűnt el, rózsás volt a kedve.

Lágy szellő járt, s most az idősebb testvér megérzett egy finom, édes illatot. Orgona. Orgonafa lila virága ontotta magából az illatot, s a fejében felkavarodott egy emlékkép… Megrázta a fejét, és elfordult, de öccse kíváncsi pillantásával találta szemben magát.

- Mi az?

- Valami baj van? Olyan fájdalmas arcot vágtál az előbb. Mint akinek fáj a hasa. – Edward elnevette magát az öccse aggodalmasságán.

- Nem, semmi bajom – mosolygott Rá, és beleborzolt a világosbarna hajba. – Csak eszembe jutott, hogy egyszer egy orgonafánál megcsípett egy méh – magyarázta, ahogy hátradőlt és arcát a Nap éltető, meleg fénye felé tartotta. Behunyta a szemeit is, s a kép megelevenedett előtte. Tényleg megcsípte a méh…

_Vele állt az orgonafa mellett. Vele állt, és szorosan ölelték egymást. Vele állt, és szerette. Vele állt, és megcsókolta. Együtt álltak abban a központi városi parkban az orgonafa alatt, s szerelmesen ölelték, csókolták egymást. Egészen addig, míg az a bizonyos méh oda nem röppent a nyakához, és meg nem csípte._

_Nyakához szorította jobbját, és összerezzenve lépett hátra. De csak azt érte el, hogy az apró teremtmény zümmögni és menekülni kezdjen ijedtében, s hogy a fullánkja a bőrében maradjon._

_- Engedd le a kezed – kérte kedvesen. Mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, gyengéden elhúzta a karját, s a méhecske távozott a közelükből. – Megcsípett._

_- Nem mondod! – morogta, s keze ismét indult volna a nyakához._

_- Ne nyúlj hozzá – szólt Rá, és elkapta a kezét. – Megnézem Én. – Közelebb lépett hozzá, és odahajolt a nyakához megnézni a csípés nyomát. Szótlanul tűrt. – Benne maradt a fullánkja – jelentette._

_- Jó, mostmár hozzányúlhatok? – türelmetlenkedett, mert a csípés helye égett._

_- Maradj nyugton, kiveszem – csitította halkan, és már nyúlt is a nyakához._

_- Várj már, mit akarsz?! – el akart hátrálni, de a férfi még egy pillanatig nem hagyta neki._

_- Már semmit – mosolyodott el. Ed odakapta kezét a nyakához, s óvatosan tapogatta a piros foltot. – Nagyon fáj?_

_- Nem, tökre kellemes érzés – morogta undokul, de a férfi csak közelebb lépett hozzá. Elkapta a jobbját, elhúzta a nyakától, majd lehúzta róla a kesztyűt. Gyengéden visszatolta a csípéshez._

_- Öt percig tartsd ott, meglátod, jobb lesz – biztatta. Az arany szemek elkerekedve bámultak Rá, majd elpirulva pislogott párat, és bólintott. Hamarosan jobban lett…_

Hátradőlt a székén, behunyta a szemét. Az ablak nyitva volt, meleg tavaszi levegő áramlott befelé rajta. Hirtelen megcsapta az illat. Az illat, ami mindig Rá emlékeztette, s ami mindig is Rá fogja emlékeztetni. Arra a kellemes délutánra, amit együtt töltöttek. És ami az utolsó nyugodt nap volt számukra…

Tisztán emlékezett arra a két tágra nyílt arany szemre, ahogy zavartan néztek Rá. Majd ahogy a halvány pír felkúszott az arcára… Mindig elmosolyodott, ha eszébe jutott. Most is.

Kellemes álmodozása arról a napról nem tartott sokáig, mert kopogtattak az ajtón, s neki vissza kellett térnie a valóságba. A valóságba, ahol Edward nincs mellette, sőt nagyon, nagyon messze van. Megközelíthetetlenül, hisz' valahol egy másik világban van el, ahonnan nem fog visszatérni.

Az ajtón Riza Hawkeye lépett be, gondterhelt arccal, mégis haloványan elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta a férfit. Az nem viszonozta a gesztust. A nő egészen az asztalig sétált, addig Mustang lehúzta a kesztyűit, és az egyik záras fiókba tette őket. Az aranyszín zár halkan kattant, de a hang még sokáig visszhangzott a fejében.  
- Biztos benne? – kérdezte Hawkeye csendesen.  
- Teljesen – bólintott. Átadta a zárral megegyező színű kulcsot a nőnek. – Még maradok egy kicsit, aztán megyek.  
- Rendben. Jó utat – ezzel távozott.  
Roy újra egyedül maradt a gondolataival, emlékeivel. Ismét hátradőlt a székében és elmerült annak a délutánnak az emlékeiben…  
_Félig kihajolt az irodája ablakán ültében, egy zacskóból magokat szórt az alatta húzódó párkányra a madaraknak. Halálosan unta magát ezen a tavaszi napon. Egészen addig, míg az ablak alatt meg nem jelent Ő. Felmosolygott Rá, szemei szikráztak a lemenő Nap fényében.  
Intett felé, hogy menjen le. Roy megrázta a fejét, nem lehet. Újabb intés, ezúttal a szöszke sarkon fordult, és lassan elindult a kapu felé, ha nem követi, nem várja meg…  
- Várj! – kiáltott utána, de a szöszke mintha meg sem hallotta volna.  
Visszatette a székét a helyére, felkapta a kabátját, amire semmi szüksége nem volt, és otthagyta az irodáját. Útközben csak Hawkeye állította meg, de leszerelte a nőt azzal, hogy sürgős dolga akadt.  
A szőke jót mosolygott rajta, mikor kissé zihálva állt meg a kapunál. Ő végig ott volt, tudta, úgyis utánamegy a férfi.  
- Mikor utaztok? – kérdezte, ahogy magához ölelte.  
- Holnap. Hajnalban – jött a halk, rövid válasz.  
- Addig még van időnk – mosolyodott el. – Gyere, mutatok valamit.  
A parkba mentek, oda, ahová az utolsó közös emlékük kötötte Őket…_

Egy domb tetején sétált a csomagjával, mikor meleg szellő szaladt végig a parkon, és hozta felé az orgonafa illatát. Behunyta a szemét, visszafordult, élvezte, hogy arcát simogatja a szellő.  
Két szót suttogott fülébe a tavasz langy lehe, s Ő kinyitotta a szemeit. Senki nem volt ott rajta kívül, Al a domb alján állt meg, hogy bevárja. Elmosolyodott, négy szóban válaszolt, szinte csak ajkai mozogtak.  
- Bátyó, gyere már! Lekéssük a vonatot! – kiabált Alphonse.  
- Megyek, megyek – indult el lefelé a dombról. Le a dombról a kis ösvényen, az ösvényen, amely talán egyszer visszavezeti az Ezredeshez…

Kikönyökölt az ablakba, odalent az udvaron senki nem járt.  
- Szeretlek, Edward – suttogta a neszező szélnek. Állát a karjaira támasztotta, lehunyta a szemeit. Sóhajtott egyet, majd felemelkedett, hogy becsukja az ablakot. Keze megakadt a mozdulatban, ahogy egy meleg március végi áramlat megborzolta fekete tincseit, és a fülébe súgta:  
_- Én is, bolond Ezredesem.  
_Mosolyogva zárta be az iroda ajtaját, mosolyogva hagyta maga mögött a katonaság épületét. Mosolyogva hagyott hátra mindent és mindenkit, egyedül az emléket, az illatot nem.  
Mert az orgonafa mindig Rá fogja emlékeztetni.

Edward…  
„Le a dombról a kis ösvényen, az ösvényen, amely talán egyszer visszavezeti az Ezredeshez…"

Roy…  
„Mert az orgonafa mindig Rá fogja emlékeztetni."


End file.
